l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Akodo Toturi (TCG)
Akodo Toturi was His Excellency, A Call to Leadership, (Lion Clan letter) the Right Hand of the Emperor, High General, Champion of the Lion, Daimyō of the Akodo, Seal of the Lion (Fate Has No Secrets flavor) and Emerald Champion. The Bright Flames of the World’s Glory, by Nancy M. Sauer Early Years Family Toturi was son of Akodo Daio and brother to Akodo Arasou. The Price of War, by Mari Murdock Childhood Toturi was eight-year-old when he was betrothed to Isawa Kaede. Her father Isawa Ujina, the Master of Void, brought her with him to Castle Akodo to negotiate the final details of the betrothal. The union brokered a peace offering between Lion and Phoenix. Service and Sacrifice, by Mari Murdock Kaede would become a powerful Ishiken. Smokeless Fire, by Katrina Ostrander Training Toturi was trained under the wing of Akodo Kage, seeking his counsel during the most difficult challenges of his life. He attended the Akodo Commander school. Monastery Toturi was a renowned and brilliant general, Legend of the Five Rings: The Card Game who eventually became secluded within an Asako monastery. Service and Sacrifice, by Mari Murdock When a new Lion Champion had to be selected, his younger brother Akodo Arasou was chosen. Arasou's Death In 1123 the Lion had pressed with their forces the Osari Plains, so the Crane reacted seizing the northernmost Lion city, Toshi Ranbo, forcing a Lion army away from the contested grain-laden plains in the south. Arasou campaigned at the foot of the city for several weeks, waiting the arrival of Toturi, accompanied by his beloved Matsu Tsuko. As soon the reinforcements arrived, Arasou personally led a frontal assault on the city's gate, only to fall under the arrows thrown by the Crane Clan Champion Doji Hotaru, a longtime friend of Toturi. The Stories We Tell, by Nancy M. Sauer Lion Clan Champion Toturi became the new Lion Champion after his late brother, which provoked a power struggle with Tsuko. Toturi was belittled by many prominent Lion samurai because he hesitated to declare open war to the Crane Clan. Marriage Shortly after his appointment as Champion, Toturi married at Otosan Uchi with his bride Isawa Kaede. The relationship with his wife was difficult in the beginnings, but it became better after a time. Fireflies, by Robert Denton III Emerald Champion Toturi became a contender in the Test of the Emerald Champion held at Otosan Uchi, and he managed to reach the finals. Shortly before the final duel Toturi eventually met Bayushi Yojiro, the Emerald Magistrate who was in control of the tournament. From Yojiro's words Toturi got the isnsight about a planned Scorpion deception. During the duel against Bayushi Aramoro Toturi's eyes where blinded by a mirrored reflection of the sun, but he managed to make his strike true, winning the tournament and becoming the new Emerald Champion. His second in command was Agasha Sumiko, the Ruby Champion, and acting Emerald Champion since Satsume's death. In the Palace of the Emerald Champion Toturi moved to the Palace of the Emerald Champion, the seat of power of his new charge. The Specters of War, by Lisa Farrell He appointed a samurai of the Kitsu family as Commander of the Emerald Legions in order to command with guidance from the recently departed. Tales from the Winter Court (Worlds 2018 storyline result) Toshi Ranbo Kaede's dreams were haunted by the restless spirits she claimed walk through the fields outside Toshi Ranbo, searching for something unknown. Toturi eventually moved to the contested city to investigate. Imperial Abdication The Crown Prince, Hantei Sotorii, was arrogant and willful and could even be cruel, and also there was a darkness within him, a shadow cast across his soul. The Emperor believed that Sotorii was not ready to sit on thr throne, and he would never be. After pondering the matter with Toturi, the Emperor promulgated an Imperial Edict naming his younger son, Hantei Daisetsu, as his heir, rather than his older brother. An old man, of failing health, the Emperor also would abdicate and retire soon, passing the throne to his younger son. And since he was not yet of age, he would ascend as Emperor, under the guidance of a regent, the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Shoju. Tiger Stalks His Prey, by D. G. Laderoute Emperor's Death and Assassination Attempt Shortly after Toturi signed the abdication Imperial Edict, the Emperor was found dead in the Imperial Domicile by Bayushi Kachiko, the Imperial Advisor. Kachiko took proper measures to hide the murder, keeping Sotorii as a suitable heir for the Emperor's position. She sent Aramoro to kill Toturi, The Last Stone Played, by Robert Denton III who ambushed the Emerald Champion. Toturi managed to kill two shinobi assailants before Aramoro mortally wounded him. Unbeknownst to Aramoro, Toturi's spirit was forced by his wife Akodo Kaede to remain in the Mortal Realm, instead to pass into Meido, so Toturi survived. Falling Stars, by Mari Murdock Toturi was spirited to a safe location, guarded by his chief yoriki, Kitsuki Kāgi, and cared by his wife. Kaede reported to her husband that the Emperor had died. Toturi began to ponder his failure and an impending seppuku. Black and White, by D.G. Laderoute During his disappearance, Sumiko resumed as Acting Emerald Champion. Behind the Empty Throne, by Mari Murdock Toturi began to plan the investigation of the Emperor's death while he was slowly recovering from his wounds. The Cornered Lion, Part I, by Robert Denton III Once he was wealthy enough Toturi met Seppun Ishikawa, as suggested by Kaede, an old friend of the Captain of the Seppun Honor Guard. Ishikawa accepted to cooperate with Toturi in finding who was behind his assault, but warned Toturi not to endanger Kaede's life again, under menace of death. The Cornered Lion, Part II, by Robert Denton III External Links * Akodo Toturi (Core Set) * Akodo Toturi (Children of the Empire) Category:Lion Clan Leaders (TCG) Category:Emerald Champions (TCG)